


All I Want For Christmas

by GonnaTakeMeHomeTonight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU sort of, Christmas in space, Fluff, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaTakeMeHomeTonight/pseuds/GonnaTakeMeHomeTonight
Summary: The team somehow convinces their fearless leader to give a ridiculous Space Christmas present to his girlfriend and boyfriend.  It ends about as well as you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless, silly fluff. In some kind of Good AU where everyone is alive and rescued. Because I like my ships happy. And poly.

Being yanked rudely away from work in what passed for the early evening in space was not how any of them truly planned to spend said evening.  In fact, it was just about the opposite.  There were probably books to read, battle plans to make, a legion of small duties to accomplish.  There was absolutely no time to get dragged from a planning session by two determined individuals.  But Matthew Holt was nothing if not drag-able, and his sister was, of the pair, the stronger, and more stubborn sort.   Left with literally no one to talk to (where even _was_ their “fearless” leader?), Allura, her face set in a scowl fit to demolish black holes, allowed herself to be dragged along for the ride by a well-meaning, albeit nervous Yellow Paladin.

“It won’t take long!” Hunk was saying.  He smiled at her – beamed, really. But didn’t let go of her arm.  “Promise!  And you know me!  Promise keeper!”

The look on her face barely flickered.

Ahead of them, propelled down the hall by the force of angry nature that was Pidge, Matt threw her a reassuring glance.  “We couldn’t do anything without Shiro anyway,” he said.  “What’s five minutes?”

“It had better be no longer than that,” she answered, crisply as ever.  

“It’s more like three minutes, give or take thirty seconds,” came Pidge’s answer, sounding more bored than anything.  She had the look of someone doing a fairly dull chore.  Like she had dozens of better places to be and hundreds of other things she’d rather be doing.

Allura sympathized.  Tremendously.

At the end of the seldom-used hallway was a door.  In front of said door, honestly seeming like he was half-asleep, stood Keith.  Or rather, slouched Keith.  His jacket pulled up around his neck, posture indolent and eyes halfway shut.  He only arched one of them open when they approached.  His shoulders pushed off the door, and, without a second glance, he headed back the other way.

“Good,” he muttered.  “Tired of keeping Coran out.  You’re welcome.”

“Thanks a lot!” Hunk called after him, genuinely enough.  Pidge had no such response – she just shoved the door open, and unceremoniously shoved her brother in.  

“Have fun, nerd!” she yelled after him, and jerked her head at Hunk.  

There was no such pushing on his end – the taller boy only released Allura’s elbow, and nodded her forward.  Prompting an eyeroll from Pidge.  “I’ve gotta shut the door,” she said, and, without further warning, put both of her small hands on the princess’s waist.

And shoved.

Needless to say, the surprise of the move, coupled with the position of it, sent Allura flying forward into the darkened room.  And right into Matt, who went down with a startled yelp.

The door shut.  A lock clicked.

Silence fell, until the small pile of too-big clothing that was Matthew Holt started to disentangle himself from the princess, stammering apologies. She shook her head, offering to help him up instead, and left their fingers twined together.  It was still dark in the room, after all.   She’d learned long ago – months maybe it was now – how low his tolerance was for darkened, cramped spaces.  A product of his imprisonment, she assumed.  Just like their other, currently absent, partner’s aversion to medical equipment.  Her support earned a shoulder leaning against hers, and a gleam of glasses in the reflected light from under the door.

“Well!” he said, a little too briskly.  “That uh.  That sure was.  A thing.”

Whispered voices from outside trickled in.  Mostly bickering.  And repeated uses of the name “Lance!” in hissed, urgent tones.  Allura drew in a slow, resigned breath.

“It would seem our dear Paladins have something up their sleeves,” she said – there were deserts with more moisture than the tone of her voice.   “How delightful.”

Soft, breathy laughter, muffled into a hand.  “They’re locking us in the dark?  W-wow.  I’m impressed.”

No sooner had he said it than, from somewhere overhead – in an air duct maybe? – came the anticipated, smug, voice of the aforementioned Blue Paladin.  

“Not as impressed as you’re gonna be!  Sit back and be _dazzled!_ ”

A light clicked on.  Or, to be more precise, a string of lights.  Too bright and alien to be Christmas lights, but it was close enough for the effect.  They hung in a circle, illuminating a…

“Is that a present?  A really big present?”

… a gift box.  Wrapped in red and green.  Sitting on a nest of white blankets in an effort to mimic snow.  It shifted in place.  From somewhere inside came the voice of their missing leader – vaguely embarrassed and muffled by the wrapping.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…”

“Shhhh!” said the boy in the ceiling.  “Just do it like we rehearsed!  They’ll love it!”

“They can hear you,” Allura informed them.  One hand planted on her hip, the other remaining twined with Matt’s.  “And they have a lot of work to do.  So.  If you’ll be so kind.”

“You guys have like zero sense of drama.   _Fine_ … Hit it, Shiro.”

The silence stretched.  Painfully.

“Come on man, I said hit it.  Not quit it.”

A resigned sigh.  And then music abruptly filled the room.  Human music. Something from Earth, undoubtedly.  Full of bells and an odd sparkling sound.  A woman began to sing – the words about how she didn’t want anything for Christmas.  Whatever that was.  How there was nothing anyone could give her – because all she wanted was… a person?  Wasn’t that like slavery?

The music abruptly picked up, and, from the depths of the box, there arose the Black Paladin himself.  Dressed in what appeared to be a pair of boxer shorts several sizes too small.  His face was about as red as the underwear, though it lacked the sparkling “DON’T OPEN ‘TIL CHRISTMAS” printed in green across the backside that his new attire did.  The song continued, and, as the brilliant blush continued to worsen, going all the way down his scarred chest, the hideously embarrassed young man did his damnedest to lip sync to the words without hiding behind the lid of the gift box.

Slowly, Allura’s hand left her hip, rising to cover her mouth.  At her side, Matt had no such compunctions, and was alternating between gaping and giggling wildly.  How in the world he managed to _giggle_ at his apparent age was beyond her.  Wasn’t he the older sibling?  It hardly mattered, however – it was just good to hear him laugh.

Even if the sound of it made Shiro’s blush reach the tips of his ears.  

And that, in turn, broke her own resolve down to crumbling dust.  The two of them burst into shared laughter, while the song continued.  Matt was sitting down now, wheezing into his hands.  Allura had doubled over, tears in her eyes.  Somewhere above, they could hear Lance’s frustrated sputtering, but it was just background noise.  

Especially when, instead of music, they heard the sound of their partner, the always stoic and reserved Shiro, start laughing right along with them.

It ended up lasting longer than five minutes, but in the end, none of them really cared.  


End file.
